The Land Before Time: How It Could Have Been Part 4
by Vitani825
Summary: Not much time has passed since part 3. Many changes will be made within this part. Character deaths may happen. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Land Before Time characters. Only my OC's.**

 **A/N: This is part four of my series. Only one more book to go after this.**

Ever since Bianca got banished; Atticus hasn't been taking it very well. He's been having second thoughts about staying in the Great Valley; there were too many memories of Bianca; even though she was evil; she was still his little girl. Just then, Topsy came out of hiding in some bushes; he wandered over to the pond where Atticus was standing.

"Is something wrong?" Topsy asked.

Atticus sighed.

"How could you be talking to me? I thought...uh, never mind," Atticus trailed off from his thought and tried to walk away.

Despite his age, Topsy managed to catch up and jump out in front to prevent Atticus from leaving.

"You thought what? That I hate you because of what Bianca did?" Topsy wondered.

Atticus nodded as a tear escaped his eye.

"If I had've known...no one knew...that Bianca was _evil_ ," Atticus whispered at the word evil.

Topsy sighed. He walked over and rubbed his chin on the nape of the clubtail's neck in a form of an embrace. They broke apart moments later.

"Do you feel better now?" Topsy asked.

"A bit; but, it'll take a long time to get over Bianca's banishment even with emotional support," Atticus admitted.

Topsy nodded.

"Just remember one thing; don't blame yourself for what Bianca did to me; it was her own choice; and it got her banished," Topsy told him.

"I know; but, it still hurts to see someone get banished; especially if they're your own flesh and blood," Atticus admitted.

"You have the whole herd to help you through this; I've had more than my fair share of heartbreak; I have outlived two wives, lost a son-in-law, a brother-in-law, my identical twin brother; I don't even know anyone on my dad's side of the family or if they're alive; my dad might still be alive; but, my mother is dead; the only member of my mom's family alive is my grandma Sally; and I recently lost my childhood best friend Jenna," Topsy explained.

"Is Jenna Littlefoot's mom?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah," Topsy answered.

Atticus sighed.

"I'm sorry you had to suffer through all that loss," Atticus said.

"It's not your fault; death is a part of life; but, as long as you keep the memories of dearly departed friends and family in your heart; they're never gone," Topsy explained.

By the end of that explanation, both males had tears streaming down their faces. However, both of them felt like a huge weight was lifted off their shoulders after they talked about their struggles with the changes in the herd.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few weeks, Atticus finally started feeling better about Bianca's banishment. The emotional support of the herd was exactly what he needed. He and the herd all gathered around at the Thundering Falls; Alba and Blanche were happy to hear that their dad has recovered from the heartbreak after Bianca was banished.

"We're so glad you're happy again, Dad," Alba responded.

Atticus smiled.

"Yeah; we were worried about you," Blanche added.

"It's good to be back to normal; no more tearing up at the mention of Bianca; however, I still miss her," Atticus claimed.

"We miss her too; well, the Bianca we used to know; before she became evil," Alba said.

Meanwhile in the Mysterious Beyond, Bianca wandered around in search of food. She was very hungry; luckily for her, she ran into a familiar clubtail; her mother Azalea.

"Mom; is that you?" Bianca asked.

Azalea smiled and nodded.

"Yes it is; why are you out here?" Azalea asked.

"Been banished for attempted murder; I had a nice life in the Great Valley; but, a clubtail who shall remain nameless has gotten into a girlfriend-girlfriend relationship with another teen dinosaur; she's a freak too; the sail of a finneck, the neck and head of a flathead and the body of a threehorn; turns out, she's the great-granddaughter of a threehorn I tried to kill; I also tried to kill her; but, she outsmarted me," Bianca explained.

Azalea nodded.

"I know who you're talking about; not the threehorn or his freaky mutant great-granddaughter; its Alba, your sister; you know, I missed hanging with you; it's the others I don't miss; we'll have to sneak in," Azalea said.

Bianca's eyes widened in shock.

"But, Mom; I'd get the death penalty if I return," Bianca protested.

"We just have to not get caught," Azalea told her.

Bianca sighed.

After a moment, the two clubtails made their way back to the Great Valley.

The next day, Petrie was doing his rounds in the sky. He noticed two white clubtails coming toward the entrance. He flew down towards Maya and Zack.

"What is it Petrie?" Maya asked.

"Bianca back here; she bring another clubtail with her; me thought you banished her for attempting to murder Topsy," Petrie explained.

Maya and Zack's eyes widened in shock.

"Petrie, gather the herd; we gotta deal with those trespassers," Maya commanded.

The older flyer did what he was told. Maya and Zack headed towards the entrance.

"You! Don't even try to come up with a sob story so I'll let you back in; the punishment is clear; returning while on banishment means you get the death penalty," Maya growled.

Soon enough, Petrie came by with the herd. Atticus came face-to-face with his ex-wife. Topsy stood next to him.

"Is this the bitch who dumped you because of the one lesbian daughter?" Topsy asked.

Atticus lowered his head in shame.

"Bitch, huh? Look who's talking, Threehorn; you're the one with a freaky mutant great-granddaughter," Azalea snarled.

"Hey, bitch! That's my girlfriend you're talking about and her name is Skye," Alba growled.

Skye lowered her head to Alba.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," Skye claimed.

Alba smiled and the two shared a brief smooch.

Soon enough, Grandma Longneck smiled happily.

"That's so nice," Grandma pointed out.

"Shut it you wrinkled old bag or I'll kill you," Azalea snarled.

Just then, Littlefoot stepped out and confronted Azalea.

"You can't talk to my grandmother like that," Littlefoot retorted.

Cera noticed that a fight was about to start; she thought it was a good time to intervene.

"QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" Cera roared.

Soon enough, everyone was silent.

"Thank you; now, I agree that these clubtails should be punished; but, we've had enough close calls with death already; like my dad for one; luckily we have experienced Healers that helped keep him from dying," Cera explained.

Topsy smiled over at the elderly threehorn.

Azalea let a growl escape her throat.

"All right, we'll go; but, mark my words; if you cross us again, we won't hesitate to kill you; especially that wrinkled old bag," Azalea said, referring to Grandma Longneck.

After that, the two clubtails retreated back to the Mysterious Beyond.

"I'm sorry, Grandma; you didn't deserve that," Littlefoot told her.

Grandma sighed and walked off. She was still hurt by what Azalea said to her.


	3. Chapter 3

After a while of wandering the Great Valley, Topsy found Grandma Longneck sulking at her nest. He could tell that she was still hurt from when Azalea called her a wrinkled old bag. Once he got close to the elderly female, she raised her head to his eye level.

"Do you think I'm a wrinkled old bag?" Grandma asked.

Topsy was taken aback by that question. However, he answered it to the best of his ability.

"Of course not; you might be 127 years old; but, you still look younger than Miles, Shadow and Otto; even though they're the same age as you," Topsy explained.

Grandma smiled, feeling better about her advanced age.

"I appreciate that, dear; you always knew just what to say to a female to make her feel good about herself," Grandma commented.

Topsy smiled at that comment.

Meanwhile over at Maya and Zack's nest, Alba and Skye were having a conversation.

"I just wanted to thank you again for sticking up for me when your mother called me a freaky mutant," Skye said.

Alba chuckled.

"That's what girlfriends are for; I still admire your family for supporting us in our relationship," Alba commented.

Skye smiled.

"Same here," Skye admitted.

Moments later, Littlefoot and Cera came by to see how the young couple were doing.

"How are you two doing?" Littlefoot wondered.

"Just fine; how about you two?" Skye wondered.

"Eh; I'm still upset because of the way Azalea was talking to my grandmother," Littlefoot admitted.

"Same here," Cera added.

Alba and Skye nodded.

Meanwhile, Topsy was visiting his grandmother at the nest. She was getting on in years; at 137 years old, she probably only had sixty something years left; however, due to the massive loss of her family, she estimated the amount of years she has left would only be about ten or twelve years; if that.

"You might look exactly like your father; but, you get your heart and personality from your mother; I am proud to call you my grandson," Sally said.

Topsy smiled and nuzzled Sally.

"Aww, thanks Grandma," Topsy commented.

Sally smiled.

"It was nice of you to visit; but, I'd like to get some sleep," Sally told him.

Topsy nodded and left his grandmother alone to rest.

Once he got to the Thundering Falls, he saw his nieces and nephews hanging out with Celine, Rita and Nigel. Penny looked around and saw Topsy coming towards them.

"Hey guys; room for one more?" Topsy wondered.

"Of course; take a load off," Nigel answered.

Topsy smiled and laid down.

"How have you guys been?" Topsy asked.

"Just fine; what about you?" Nigel wondered.

"I was visiting Grandma at the nest; it looks like she's losing the will to live; quite frankly, she doesn't look so good; then again, she's not a young threehorn anymore," Topsy answered.

The other eleven threehorns sighed.

"She's not getting sick is she?" Nigel asked.

"I don't think so; maybe she's just exhausted and needs to rest; at her age, anything can happen; and losing a parent and child within a short amount of time can be very painful," Topsy told him.

Just then, Diana came rushing up to the group.

"Has anyone seen Dana? Ever since Dante died and he broke up with Lacey, he's been miserable," Diana stated.

"We haven't seen him; maybe Dinah has seen him; or maybe Blaze and Jett have seen him," Topsy told her.

Diana sighed.

"I've asked all of them and they all said no; I'm worried he's gonna kill himself; losing a parent within a short amount of time of going through a divorce can be very painful; even if he's a grown up in his early fifties," Diana explained.

The others nodded.

"Don't worry, Diana; we'll help find him," Topsy assured her.

Diana smiled.

Meanwhile in the Sheltering Grass, Dana was sulking; he hasn't been hanging out with the herd since his divorce from Lacey or the death of Dante. Just then, he heard a voice he knew all too well; his childhood best friend and cousin Xavier.

"Come in," Dana muttered.

The red longneck came in and made himself comfortable.

"Hey; why the long face?" Xavier asked.

"Everything is going wrong; at least you still have your wife and both of your parents," Dana told him.

Xavier sighed.

"Dana, I know you're hurting; but, you're not doing yourself any good by hiding from everybody; we all love you; especially Blaze and Jett; since you're their father; talking about your problems with the herd is better than keeping them to yourself," Xavier explained.

Dana sighed.

"I know; but, I just..." Dana said, now starting to cry.

He hung his head in shame; his locked emotions were now coming out as shaky sobs. Xavier did his best to make Dana feel better; he started out by embracing him. The two males embraced each other for what seemed like forever; however, it was only a few minutes. After a moment, they broke apart and Dana dried his tears.

"Sorry about; you know, crying," Dana claimed.

Xavier merely shrugged.

"Don't be silly, Dana; we all need to let out our emotions once in a while," Xavier said.

Dana nodded and even managed to smile. With the herd by his side, he felt like things will get better for him in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

After Dana's talk with Xavier, the threehorn began to feel less miserable. He was smiling for the first time in days; and his sons were happy to see him in a better mood. The herd has gathered at the Thundering Falls for a drink; Diana had walked up to her son; and they nuzzled.

"I'm so glad you're in a better mood," Diana said.

"Me too, Mother; I've been brooding about my divorce for too long; life is too short for misery," Dana stated.

Diana smiled.

"Your dad would be proud of you," Diana commented.

Dana smiled at his mother's words.

Meanwhile, Alba and Skye were relaxing by themselves.

"I still can't believe the words my mother said to your great-great grandmother; she looks young for her age," Alba said, referring to Grandma Longneck.

Skye sighed.

"Yeah; she did not deserve to be insulted like that; especially in front of the entire herd," Skye stated.

Alba nodded.

"At least your grandparents stood up for her; they are quite remarkable dinosaurs," Alba commented.

Just then, the longneck and threehorn couple came up to the teenagers.

"That's nice of you to say, Alba, thanks," Cera commented.

"That's right; we heard you two talking about how we did a good thing by sticking up for my grandmother when she was insulted," Littlefoot added.

Alba and Skye nodded.

Over the next few weeks, things have been getting better. Maya was rewarded with some great news; she was gonna be a mother again. However, Zack had not expected it; another thing good about this was that Dana's son Blaze found a potential mate. She is a chocolate brown threehorn with periwinkle eyes and light beige underbelly markings and paw toes. Her name is Vivian; she is about a year older than Blaze; not that Dana minded since Blaze is fully grown. Even though they haven't known each other for that long, they still felt a strong connection between them. Vivian has now been introduced to the family; they had welcomed her with open arms; Dinah was glad that her nephew has found love.

Meanwhile at Maya and Zack's nest, Zack had gathered some food for Maya. She was unusually tired; then again, she is pregnant. She would become a mother for a second time by the time her forty third Star Day comes around.

"Can't believe we're starting over again; I thought we were done after Skye, Tara and Gina," Maya responded.

"Well; it's not really a bad thing; it's an unexpected surprise," Zack assured her.

"You're right; but, the triplets are nearly fully grown," Maya added.

Zack sighed.

"Don't worry; I'm sure they'll be happy for us; they are relatively grown up," Zack said.

Maya smiled, now feeling more reassured.

Meanwhile, Topsy was talking to his childhood friends.

"So; how's the family?" Tori asked.

"Maya's pregnant again; and Blaze has met someone who might some day become his mate," Topsy told the blue flyer.

Tori smiled.

Just then, Ariel cut in.

"We're so happy for you," Ariel replied.

"Thanks, Ariel," Topsy commented.

"Who's the lucky gal?" Tori wondered.

"Her name is Vivian; she's slightly older than Blaze; but, then again, age is just a number," Topsy explained.

Ariel and Tori nodded.

"Can't wait to meet her; she seems like a nice dinosaur," Ariel commented.

Topsy smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

With the news of Maya's second pregnancy being spread amongst the herd, it made her older kids feel weird about getting new siblings. However, they were willing to be supportive; and so was the herd. Skye was the only of the siblings excited for the new arrivals. It would only be a matter of a month before the eggs arrive.

"I hope you and Dad will have fun raising these hatchlings as you did raising me Tara and Gina," Skye responded.

Maya nuzzled her daughter.

"Thank you, Skye," Maya commented.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot and Cera were enjoying some quality time in the Sheltering Grass.

"I'm so happy for Maya and Zack; second time parents; I thought that she was done having kids and that it would be a few years until our grandkids become parents," Cera explained.

"That's what I thought," Littlefoot added.

Cera nodded.

Soon enough, they heard rustling noises in the grass along with sounds of panting.

"Dad? Is that you?" Cera asked.

Topsy peeked in and nodded while out of breath.

"Guys...come quick...my...my grandmother...she..." Topsy couldn't continue due to his heavy breathing.

"Shhh; take it easy, Topsy; just take a few deep breaths; then tell us what's wrong," Littlefoot told his father-in-law.

Topsy managed to regain his composure after a few minutes of deep breathing.

"Now; what's this about your grandmother?" Littlefoot asked.

"She's dead; I remember her going to take a nap today; and that was the last thing she told me; and that was hours ago," Topsy answered.

Littlefoot sighed.

He knew that Sally was fairly old; however, she was still ten years younger than his own great-grandmother Connie.

"I'm really sorry," Littlefoot stated.

Topsy nodded.

After a moment, the trio left the Sheltering Grass and made their way over to where Sally was. The entire herd stood around the dead threehorn. Just then, Kosh spoke up.

"You know, Topsy; I may have been a jerk to you all these years; but, I really am sorry about your grandmother; you were lucky to know at least one or two of your grandparents and your great-grandparents; I was an only child; so were both of my parents and they are long gone," Kosh explained.

Topsy nodded.

The pink clubtail wasn't expecting any type of response from Topsy. However, he did respond.

"Thank you," Topsy said.

"Kosh; that was perhaps the nicest thing I ever heard you say to Topsy," Littlefoot commented.

Kosh sighed.

"Me and Topsy might not have been great friends in our youth; but, that doesn't mean I didn't have feelings," Kosh responded.

Littlefoot nodded.

Soon enough, Sally's funeral began; after the herd has said a few last words to her, they were all crying, especially Topsy. Once the funeral ended, the hole Sally's body was placed in was filled up.

"Could I have some time alone with my grandma for a while?" Topsy asked.

The other herd members all nodded and left the area. Topsy turned back to the grave after checking to see if everyone had left and not just sticking around and trying not to be seen.

"Oh Grandma; you still had fifty something years left; at least...you're...in...a better...place..." Topsy was cut off by his heavy crying.

Soon enough, he collapsed to the ground and cried into his forearms. Sally came back briefly as a ghost to tell Topsy one last thing. He raised his head; his face was stained with tears.

"Don't cry for me; I have gone to a better place where I can be reunited with family members who have died ages ago," Sally told him.

Topsy nodded.

"*sniff* I miss you already, Grandma," Topsy replied.

Sally sighed.

"I know; but, it was my time; maybe we'll see each other again some day," Sally said right before she disappeared.

It was at that moment when Topsy buried his head in his forearms again.

Meanwhile, Connie came by to see what her daughter and son-in-law were up to.

"Poor Topsy; he's lost so many family members; and yet, we're gaining a few more," Connie stated.

"*sigh* Seeing him break down like that makes me want to go over there and hold him in my arms to comfort him," Grandpa stated.

"I know what you mean; but, he asked for some alone time; let him come to you," Connie explained.

Grandpa sighed and nodded.

"You're right; but, I have a bad feeling that he'll try to kill himself again; he really loved Sally; the saddest part is; she didn't seem to be in any physical pain; but, it seems that the nap she took today was her last one; we never knew she was gonna die," Grandpa responded.

Grandpa glanced at Topsy one more time; he felt his eyes well up with tears at seeing his friend in a vulnerable state. His breath was shaky as well; he swallowed and allowed some of the unshed tears stream down his face; then, a shaky sob escaped his throat. The two females next to him tried to comfort him with loving nuzzles. They all knew it would take a long time before they would get over Sally's death.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, it was an all around bad day for one particular individual. Topsy was still at Sally's grave. He hasn't had anything to eat since before the funeral; it was worrying the majority of the residents; especially Grandpa Longneck. In fact, the old guy had come by the grave to see if Topsy was okay. He nudged Topsy's side with his head; however, the threehorn still had his head buried in his forearms. Grandpa tried again; and this time, Topsy shifted in his lying down position and looked up at his best friend. Grandpa lowered himself to the ground and faced the threehorn.

"Are you okay?" Grandpa asked.

"No," Topsy answered.

Grandpa sighed.

"You're not the only one who misses Sally; we all miss her," Grandpa told him.

Topsy nodded and let a few tears roll down his cheeks. Grandpa laid his left forepaw on Topsy's right shoulder to comfort him.

"You have come a long way since the first time we met; that was a long time ago," Grandpa responded.

Topsy nodded.

"Things change; the older we get, the more deaths happen; life is so not fair," Topsy replied.

"I know life isn't always fair; but, you sometimes have to take the good with the bad," Grandpa explained.

Topsy sighed.

"You make a good point; how did you ever get so wise?" Topsy asked.

"Well; I've lived a lot longer than you have and have learned a lot more; plus, my mother always said I got the wisdom from her dad," Grandpa answered.

Topsy nodded.

Meanwhile, Maya and Zack were relaxing at their nest. They were still saddened by Sally's death; after all, she was Maya's great-great grandmother.

"How's Topsy taking the news of the recent tragedy?" Zack asked.

Maya sighed.

"I don't think he's taking it very well; which is why I'm sure he'll be very happy when we become parents for the second time; and maybe when Blaze and Vivian become mates and start their family," Maya claimed.

Zack nodded.

Moments later, Maya and Zack got visited by Littlefoot and Cera.

"How are you two doing?" Maya asked.

"Could be better; Dad's not taking his grandma's death very well," Cera answered.

Maya nodded.

"At least we all have something in common; the loss of a loved one; the only blood relatives I remember were my parents; that's why I always welcomed the thought of a huge family; now, my dream has come true," Zack explained.

"We're happy for you," Cera claimed.

"But; I seriously thought you were done having kids and it would only be a few short years until we would become great-grandparents," Littlefoot admitted.

Maya and Zack nodded.

Back at Sally's grave, Topsy and Grandpa Longneck were still talking.

"She was the last living relative in my mother's immediate family; and now, she's gone," Topsy grumbled.

Grandpa nodded.

Soon enough, Grandma came by and saw the two males talking.

"Oh sorry; this must be a male-bonding thing; I'll be going now," Grandma said, walking away.

"You don't have to leave; make yourself comfortable," Topsy told her.

Grandma smiled and lowered herself to the ground.

"I see you're not taking Sally's death very well; I'm sorry for your loss; I meant to tell you that yesterday; but, you asked for some time alone and I didn't want to disturb you while you were in mourning," Grandma admitted.

Topsy nodded.

"I appreciate your sympathy; but, it's not enough to cheer me up right now," Topsy responded.

Grandma nodded. She hated seeing her friend look so down and depressed. However, she had a feeling that he would come out of his depression period eventually.


	7. Chapter 7

After about a month, Topsy finally began to feel happier; however, he had started to eat again within a few days since Sally's death with much urging from his loved ones. Within that month, Xavier's daughter Fiona has found a mate of her own. He is a silver colored longneck with off-white underbelly and muzzle with ruby red eyes; his name is Tristan. To make things better, Maya had laid two eggs; Topsy would soon have two more great-grandchildren. He was visiting Maya and Zack at their nest.

"We're glad you're feeling better, Grandpa," Maya said.

Topsy smiled.

"Now there's something we haven't seen in a while," Zack added.

"Yeah; well, I've just been around and heard that your cousin Xavier's got himself a son-in-law; I bet he'll get grandkids before you do," Topsy said.

"I'd expect him to; he's thirteen years older than me; and was born while Dad was only nine," Maya replied.

Topsy nodded.

"Oh yeah; forgive this old fart," Topsy stated.

"You're not old; your age isn't even considered old until you reach at least one hundred and fifty; and you're what...ninety-something?" Zack wondered.

"Ninety seven; I suppose if Connie's still around at one hundred and forty seven and Mr. Thicknose at one hundred and forty two; then, ninety seven isn't all that old," Topsy claimed.

Meanwhile at Blaze and Vivian's nest, Dana got some wonderful news; he is going to be a grandfather one day.

"This is amazing," Dana commented.

"We're glad you think so, Dana," Vivian said.

"Did you hear that Maya laid her eggs, Dad?" Blaze asked.

"Yes I did; Petrie told me about it while he was flying aimlessly around the valley earlier," Dana answered.

Vivian and Blaze smiled; they were looking forward to the eggs hatching; even though, it would be another month for them to wait.


	8. Chapter 8

It has been three weeks since Maya's eggs were laid and would start to hatch in about a week; just a day after her 43rd Star Day. She realized there was another Star Day celebration coming up.

"Zack; wake up," Maya said.

The other longneck looked up into Maya's green eyes.

"What is it, my dear?" Zack asked.

"We have until tonight to prepare for a Star Day celebration," Maya stated.

"Who's Star Day is it?" Zack wondered.

"It's my grandpa Topsy's and great-aunts Celine and Rita's ninety eighth Star Day; TODAY; we need to keep them occupied so they won't know about it; otherwise, it would spoil the surprise," Maya explained.

"I'm sure they won't want to celebrate considering two days from now, it will be the anniversary of their brother's death," Zack claimed.

Maya sighed.

"Maybe not; but, I still want to show them I care," Maya claimed.

Zack nodded.

"All right; I'll see what I can do," Zack said.

Soon enough, they stood up and stretched. Maya covered the eggs with some grass and headed off with Zack. Once they reached the Thundering Falls, they saw Littlefoot and Cera there talking to Grandma and Grandpa Longneck.

"Good morning you two; how are the hatchlings?" Grandpa asked.

"They're doing just fine," Maya answered.

"Well, good; anyway, we have a lot to do to prepare for the upcoming Star Day celebration," Grandpa explained.

Maya nodded.

"We need to keep them from finding out," Grandma commented.

Just then, Topsy, Celine and Rita came up to join.

"Find out about what?" Topsy asked.

"N-nothing," Grandpa said, his tail was twitching.

"You're such a bad liar," Topsy sneered.

With that, he and the girls marched off. Once Grandpa was sure they were out of ear shot, he continued speaking.

"That was close; Topsy's right, though; I am a bad liar," Grandpa commented.

Soon enough, the herd members huddled together for a hush-hush conversation while Topsy, Celine and Rita wandered around by themselves.

"I suppose you're wondering what the herd was talking about," Topsy said.

"Of course; but, maybe they want to surprise us; that's why they looked so nervous; especially Kenneth," Celine replied.

Topsy nodded. It was true that the old longneck was trying to keep something from him and the girls; but, it was only to keep the surprise from being spoiled. Another thing that was true was that he loved the old longneck like the father he never had and Grandpa felt the same way.

"You're probably right; maybe I didn't give him enough credit," Topsy admitted.

"Don't worry about it; besides, it gives us the chance to have quality time together just like we used to; I miss us hanging out; just the three of us," Rita added.

As the day went on, the herd gathered up a bunch of the triplets' favorite food; a bunch of tree sweets, berries, sweet bubbles and tree stars and set them over by the Secret Caverns. They all had hoped that Topsy, Celine and Rita didn't notice them gathering the food before they were ready to start the celebration.

"All right, everyone; everything is almost ready; Petrie; if you could, please go and alert threehorns and bring them back here," Grandpa commanded.

"Okay; me be back soon," Petrie flew off as fast as his wings would let him.

Meanwhile, the threehorn triplets were splashing water at each other just like they used to do as children; and they were getting themselves washed. As soon as they saw Petrie, they got out of the water and shook themselves dry.

"Me was sent to come get you; it is time," Petrie said.

"Time for what?" Topsy asked.

"You will see," Petrie answered.

Soon enough, the four dinosaurs arrived at the Secret Caverns. They met up with the herd as they prepared to surprise them.

"Happy Star Day, guys!" they all exclaimed.

Their jaws dropped; this was one thing they weren't expecting.

"That's why you were so secretive; you wanted to surprise us," Topsy stated.

They all nodded.

"This makes me feel bad about my remark about you being a bad liar," Topsy replied.

Grandpa lowered his head to Topsy.

"Ha ha; I'd already forgotten about that; that's what happens when you get old," Grandpa remarked.

Topsy nodded.

"Anyway; I'm surprised and I appreciate what you guys did for us; thank you," Topsy explained.

Celine and Rita also thanked the herd for remembering their Star Day. Soon after that, the herd allowed Topsy and his sisters to be first to dig into the food. After that, the rest of the herd started eating. This was a really good day.


	9. Chapter 9

After the week had gone by, the herd gathered around Maya and Zack's nest to watch the hatchlings greet the world. The eggs kept on moving around; eventually, they started cracking open. After a while, both hatchlings have come out; they are revealed to be boys. The first boy looks exactly like his dad and has his skin color; but, he has his mother's eyes. His nestmate is a pure white threehorn with his dad's eyes. Maya and Zack smiled down at their sons and cried happily. Skye, Gina and Tara came over to greet their new brothers.

"They're beautiful," Skye commented.

"Indeed," Zack stated.

Soon enough, the rest of the herd joined in.

"Well done, sis; two more healthy hatchlings have joined the family," Gene said.

Maya smiled at her brother.

"Thanks, Gene," Maya commented.

Just then, Littlefoot lowered his head to look at his grandsons. Soon enough, the white threehorn began to paw at his face. Then, he licked the tip of Littlefoot's snout.

"He's bonding to me already; aren't you?" Littlefoot asked the hatchling.

The white hatchling babbled something that only babies could understand.

"Don't worry; you'll pick up on our language soon enough," Littlefoot told him.

Soon enough, the other hatchling pushed his brother away. The two of them were play fighting; Littlefoot chuckled at his grandsons as they were play fighting over him. After a few moments, Cera moved in for a closer look.

"Look at them playing already; despite the fact that they only just hatched," Cera commented.

The hatchlings stopped play fighting at the sound of their grandmother's voice and stumbled over to her. Cera bent her head down and looked at the hatchlings and over at Maya and Zack.

"They're beautiful," Cera told them.

"Thanks, Mom; Skye already told me that earlier; but, it's nice to hear it again," Maya commented.

Soon enough, Topsy walked up to stand next to Cera. The hatchlings began to bond with the rest of the herd.

 **A/N: The hatchlings have arrived; the white threehorn is named Jethro and his nestmate brother is named Tyson.**


	10. Chapter 10

Many months have gone by and Vivian was ready to lay her eggs; two healthy eggs were now in the nest. She is wondering about the genders of her future children will be.

"Can you believe it, Blaze? We're gonna be parents," Vivian stated.

Blaze smiled.

"Yeah," Blaze answered.

Soon enough, Dana showed up and saw the eggs in the nest.

"Just think, Dad; you'll soon be a grandfather," Blaze responded.

Dana nodded and nuzzled his son and daughter-in-law.

"I can't wait until I meet these little ones," Dana commented.

"We can't wait either, Dana," Vivian replied.

Meanwhile at Maya and Zack's nest, Tyson and Jethro were snacking on tree stars. They sure have gotten bigger since they hatched.

"Look at you two; the more you eat, the bigger you'll get," Maya commented.

Just then, Zack walked over to where Maya and his sons were relaxing.

"Hey you two; look how much you've grown; then again, hatchlings grow at a faster rate and slow down once they reach a certain age," Zack stated.

Maya just chuckled.

"They have no idea what you're talking about," Maya said.

Zack chuckled.

"Yeah, well; they'll learn," Zack claimed.

Soon enough, they heard a distressed roar coming from the Thundering Falls. Zack stayed behind to watch the children while Maya wandered over to where the commotion was. Once she got there, she saw the body of her great-great grandmother Connie on the ground. The old longneck was lying down on her left side and was breathing heavily. Grandma Longneck and her brothers surrounded their mother and hoped they could figure out how to save her.

"Is there anything we can do?" Grandma asked.

"She's very old, sis; I don't think there's anything we can do now," Angus claimed.

"What kinda Healer are you then, Angus?" Kiefer sneered.

"Can it with the bellyaching, Kiefer," Topsy sneered.

"Stay outta this, horn-face," Kiefer retorted.

"Don't call me that," Topsy snarled.

Kiefer snarled.

Topsy was getting annoyed at Kiefer for being insensitive. Soon enough, Connie began to speak.

"I will be going to a better place where I can reunite with the family I lost ages ago; just so you know; I will miss this herd very much...goodbye," Connie whispered the last part and died a moment later.

Grandpa looked down at his dead mother-in-law and then over at his wife and brothers-in-law.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Grandpa told them.

Grandma nodded sadly towards her mate.

"Thank you; she will be missed," Grandma whispered.

They all nodded and started to prepare for Connie's funeral.

After a few days, Connie was placed in a hole where all the past herd members were laid to rest. Soon enough, they began the service. Grandma was still in shock since her mother had suddenly collapsed. Her heart felt like it was breaking in half; she still wondered if there might have been a slim chance that Connie could have survived. However, Angus had told her that Connie was dying of old age; her heart had given out; luckily for the herd, Connie went out with one last positive thing to say to them.

"Let us all remember Connie as the oldest and wisest longneck who ever lived; not how she died; and that I'm certain she has already met up with the long-deceased herd members of the Great Valley," Mr. Thicknose said.

Grandma smiled over at Mr. Thicknose; who is once again the oldest herd member in the Great Valley. Soon enough, the funeral was over and Connie's body was covered up in dirt and a bunch of blue flowers were piled onto the grave. As if on cue, the wind began to blow; it's almost as if Connie was saying goodbye one last time.

"We'll never forget you, Mother," Grandma whispered while looking up at the sky.

With Connie dead, it will take a while before Grandma could talk about her without getting teary eyed. Topsy could relate to her; since like her, he was also close to his own mother. He wandered over to her and rubbed her side with his head. Grandma lowered her head to her friend and smiled weakly.

"Don't worry; we'll help get you through this; just like you guys did for me whenever I lost a loved one," Topsy told her.

Grandma nodded and took one last glance at the grave before walking back to her nest to grieve. Grandpa was about to follow her; but, Topsy stopped him.

"Uh; maybe it would be a good idea if you give her some alone time," Topsy claimed.

Grandpa sighed.

"You're probably right; but, I still can't stand around and let grief consume her; she's the first and only longneck who's ever fallen in love with me; and she will more than likely be the only mate I'll ever have; if she dies, I'm not wishing to remarry since I'm too old," Grandpa explained.

"I understand; if you give her a couple of days, I'm sure she'll come around," Topsy assured him.

Grandpa smiled down at his best friend before he wandered off for some alone time. Topsy couldn't help but worry about his two best friends; they were there for him when he was down and depressed; and he felt like he had to return the favor. Soon enough, the herd went back to their respective nests.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that day, Topsy wandered over to the mud pool and found two of his nieces Penny and Lana relaxing in Tria's old mud pool.

"Hey girls; mind if I join you?" Topsy asked.

Lana moved closer to Penny and made enough room for Topsy to come in. He walked into the warm mud and laid down on Lana's right hand side. Upon seeing his sad expression, Lana was worried about his well being.

"What's eating you, Uncle Topsy?" Lana wondered.

Topsy sighed and looked at Lana.

"Ever since Connie's funeral, the old longnecks have been depressed; I'm worried about them; Kenneth is like a father to me; he has treated me better than my own father did; he made me feel better when I was mourning over Tria," Topsy explained.

Lana nodded.

"You wish to do the same for him and his wife?" Lana asked.

Topsy nodded.

"That's what being a family is all about; helping others in their time of need; and when someone is down and depressed and they say they don't need help; it's more than likely that they're lying to avoid seeming weak; especially the males; no offense," Lana stated.

Topsy chuckled and shook his head.

"None taken," Topsy claimed.

Just then, a whole pile of bubbles formed around Topsy's back end. The old threehorn sighed with great relief since he had been holding it in for a while. He felt that it was inappropriate to fart during a funeral; not to mention embarrassing. Soon enough, the trio laughed.

"Excuse me; boy does that feel good; I've been holding that one in all morning; now my stomach doesn't feel so achy because I really let 'er rip," Topsy stated.

Just then, Penny felt something.

"Hey; didn't the mud suddenly get warmer?" Penny wondered.

The other two had their eyes widened in horror.

"Eww; Penny! Did you pee in the pool?" Lana asked.

"Sorry about that; I was so busy relaxing that I forgot to go to one of the relief spots," Penny admitted.

The smell of Penny's urine was making Topsy's stomach turn. It was a very pungent smell; this is one time Topsy wishes that he had a head cold so he wouldn't be able to smell a thing. Soon enough, Petrie came flying by. He had picked up the scent of Penny's urine.

"Phew; me not know this was a potty party," Petrie stated.

Topsy groaned.

"It isn't; Penny just peed in the mud pool," Topsy said.

Penny growled at Topsy.

"Sorry; just stating a fact," Topsy admitted.

Penny's stern expression turned soft as she exhaled.

"I guess I'm still embarrassed about the urination incident," Penny claimed.

"Don't worry about it; I remember one time having to go really, REALLY BAD; I had wet myself while looking for a private enough relief spot; the whole herd saw me; I was still a little boy at the time; that was when I met your mother-in-law; she was the only one of the kids apart from Celine and Rita who didn't laugh at me; this happened the year before my brother died," Topsy told Petrie.

"What Ariel do instead?" Petrie wondered.

"She saw me crying and walked over to hug one of my forelegs; since that's the only part of a threehorn youngling's body that a swimmer youngling could hug easily; she made me feel better about my accident; that's when she and I decided to become friends," Topsy explained.

Petrie nodded.

"That nice," Petrie claimed.

Topsy chuckled at Petrie's speech; even as an elder, the flyer still spoke like he did as a kid.

"You haven't changed all that much," Topsy responded.

"And that a bad thing?" Petrie wondered.

"Never said it was a bad thing; but, there is one thing different about you; the Petrie I remember from when you were a kid was scared of pretty much everything; as you grew older, you managed to get over most of those fears," Topsy answered.

Meanwhile, Grandma Longneck was still sulking at her nest. Grandpa came back to see if she was okay. The old female looked up at her mate and smiled weakly.

"I know you miss her; just like I miss my own mother; but, I imagine our mothers have met up by now in the Great Beyond," Grandpa said.

Grandma nodded.

"Why did she have to die?" Grandma asked.

"I don't know; maybe it was her time," Grandpa answered.

Soon enough, the two old longnecks snuggled up together and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

After about a month, the pain from losing Connie was almost gone. The herd members; Connie's closest friends and family in particular can talk about her without getting all upset. The day was about to get better; Blaze and Vivian were expecting their eggs to hatch. Everyone surrounded the nest while the two eggs were moving around. After a while, two hatchlings emerged from their eggs; both of them are girls and they're the same color as their mother; but, they have teal eyes like Dana does. Dana smiled down at his granddaughters; the hatchlings looked up at him.

"Yes, girls; I'm your grandpa," Dana told them.

The hatchlings squeaked happily in response and began wagging their tails. Soon enough, Maya and Zack's hatchlings Tyson and Jethro came up to the newly born hatchlings.

"Look at that, Dana; the girls are bonding so well with my boys," Maya told her cousin.

Dana smiled.

"Yes; it's nice to see such young children getting along," Dana commented.

After a while, Vivian and Blaze decided to name their daughters Ginger and Lucy. Everyone apart from their parents would have a hard time telling them apart since they are identical twins.

"First Mother died; and now we have gained two family members," Grandma responded.

They all nodded in agreement.

Topsy came forward and got a better look at his great-great granddaughters.

"They're beautiful," Topsy commented.

The girls reared up on their hind legs and pawed at Topsy's face.

"Aren't they just adorable?" Topsy asked, referring to his great-great granddaughters.

The other grown ups smiled down at the newborns.

"Yes they are, Dad," Cera said.

After some bonding time with their family, the hatchlings were put down for a nap.

 **A/N: This chapter is a little short; but, the next chapter will be a bit longer.**


	13. Chapter 13

Over the course of five years, things have been going great for the dinosaurs. However, Grandma Longneck was showing signs of illness; she had been up most of the night coughing and barely being able to breathe. Her eyes were bloodshot due to lack of sleep; everyone in her family was doing the best they could for her. The symptoms she experienced besides the dry cough was a headache, fatigue, body aches, fever and nausea. Luckily for them, the illness wasn't deadly; despite her age being way over a hundred years. All she needed was peace and quiet and support from her family and friends.

Grandpa was at his nest while watching over the sick female. She was sleeping uneasily due to the heat she was experiencing. The sick female had begun to shiver and shake; even though the trees were standing perfectly still. Grandpa hated to see his wife in such a fragile state; although, he was glad to see that the illness would go away soon. Grandma squeezed her eyes shut because of the intense pain in her head. She was also clenching her teeth while breathing heavily. Grandpa was listening to the sounds of whimpering coming from the sick female. He scooted closer and tried to warm her up.

"Please get better soon, dear; I hate to see you like this," Grandpa whispered more to himself.

Over at the Thundering Falls, the little kids were having fun in the water.

"I remember being a little kid and splashing around in the water; remember when you taught me and the others how to swim, Ducky?" Littlefoot asked.

"Yep, yep, yep; I do remember teaching you how to swim; that was a long time ago," Ducky answered.

"Oh, to be a kid again," Cera sighed fondly.

"Me miss days when we be carefree; but, sadly those days are long gone," Petrie responded.

"Do not worry, Petrie; childhood does not last forever; but, memories last a lifetime," Ducky assured him.

Petrie smiled and nuzzled his wife.

Meanwhile, Topsy was wandering around and decided to visit some of his old friends. He came across Grandma and Grandpa Longneck at their nest.

"Hey, you two; how are you doing?" Topsy wondered.

"Could be worse, dear; but, then again, could be better," Grandma answered.

Topsy nodded. He has never seen the elderly female look so sick; even during her younger years when Littlefoot and the gang were kids.

"Well; I hope you get better soon," Topsy told her.

Grandma smiled weakly.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Ohhhhhhhhh; feels like a clubtail herd trampled all over my stomach," Grandma complained.

Grandpa looked down at his wife.

"I know you don't like to complain; but, with the way you're feeling; I can understand that," Grandpa assured her.

Grandma nodded.

After a few moments, Topsy decided to leave; but, not without saying goodbye. Upon reaching the Thundering Falls, he came across Littlefoot and Cera.

"How's Grandma doing?" Littlefoot asked.

"Meh; she's hanging in there; but, this illness is really getting to her; she has always hated lying around all day; but, she has also been experiencing severe stomach upset; I guess it's from all those coughing fits and fever; hopefully your grandfather won't catch it; he's not that much younger than she is," Topsy explained.

Littlefoot nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

After a few days, everything seemed to be getting worse. Grandpa woke up; but, he wasn't his usual self and his stomach was upset. Despite the trees being perfectly still, the old longneck still felt cold. He decided to get up and head to the watering place; upon reaching his destination, he saw Topsy taking a drink of water. Grandpa walked up next to him and lowered his head to take a drink. The cool water felt good on his parched tongue; however, the pain in his stomach was getting worse. Topsy looked over at him; a worried expression appeared on his face upon seeing him in pain.

"Hey, are you all right?" Topsy asked.

Grandpa smiled uneasily at the threehorn.

"Don't try to lie to me," Topsy continued.

Grandpa sighed and lowered himself to the ground before he collapsed; then, he laid his neck down. Topsy walked closer to the longneck and gently rubbed his head with his own to check his temperature.

"I feel awful," Grandpa replied.

Topsy nodded.

"You've got a fever, too," Topsy pointed out.

Grandpa nodded. His face was turning to a sickly shade of green and sweat was forming on his forehead. Topsy couldn't bring himself to take him home because of their size difference. As if on cue, one of Grandma's brothers happened to be in the area; he came over and looked at the old longneck.

"What's up?" Angus asked.

Grandpa looked up at the green longneck.

"My temperature," Grandpa stated bluntly.

Angus sighed.

"Yeah; I'm also feeling dizzy and queasy," Grandpa added.

After that, Grandpa stood up slowly and with great difficulty due to the aches and pains in his body and his upset stomach. His legs were having trouble supporting his weight and he was losing his balance. Just as he was about to fall down, Angus walked over to his side and allowed for him to lean up against him.

"We got to get you back to the nest," Angus told him.

Grandpa nodded as Angus led him back to his nest.

Meanwhile at the Feeding Grounds, the herd was eating tree stars. Kosh was hoarding all the best looking sweet bubbles as usual; much to the herd's annoyance. Maya and Zack were annoyed by the pink clubtail's behavior. They felt that as the leaders of the valley, they needed to tell him off.

"Don't you think you should share the sweet bubbles?" Maya asked.

Kosh shoved a bunch of sweet bubbles in his mouth and chewed loudly, his muzzle was covered in the juice. He let out a big belch. One of Grandma's brothers showed up; it was Shadow; and he showed a look of disgust at Kosh's belch.

"Your manners remind me somewhat of a newborn hatchling," Shadow stated.

"Who asked you, whitie?" Kosh snarled.

"The name is Shadow, pinky," Shadow retorted.

The herd chuckled at Shadow's comment towards Kosh. Topsy showed up within a few moments and was confused.

"What's so funny?" Topsy asked.

"Me and Kosh had a little disagreement about his manners; it ended with the others chuckling when I called him pinky; after he called me whitie," Shadow explained.

Topsy chuckled.

Just then, Littlefoot looked over at Topsy.

"How is Grandpa doing?" Littlefoot wondered.

"He's pretty sick; your grandmother passed the virus she has onto him; the only symptom he doesn't have is the coughing fits; he complained of an upset stomach and was feeling dizzy," Topsy answered.

Back at the nest, Grandpa was lying down; however, he couldn't get to sleep because of his upset stomach. Grandma woke up and looked up at Angus; a small smile appeared on her face.

"Are you feeling better, sis?" Angus wondered.

"Kind of; the coughing fits aren't as frequent; but, the queasiness is coming and going; same with the chills," Grandma explained.

Angus nodded and rubbed his head over hers to check her temperature.

"You still have a fever; but, it's not as high as it was yesterday," Angus stated.

Grandma smiled; she was glad that she was recovering slowly; however, she would still have to remain at the nest until Angus is sure she has fully recovered. She has regained some of her strength; but, she still had no appetite.

"Remember when I was little and you would look after me? Now; I'm returning the favor," Angus replied.

Grandma smiled. Grandpa looked over at the female.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, dear; if only I didn't feel so sick," Grandpa responded.

Grandma nodded. Angus left the couple alone so they could get some rest.


	15. Chapter 15

It has only been a few hours since the old longneck got sick; and his condition was getting worse. In addition to the nausea, dizziness, chills and fever, he has been throwing up a lot and isn't able to keep anything down. This is one of those times where he'd rather just have a head cold. However, his body had other plans for him; every time he tried to eat or drink, his body would reject it. Luckily for him, his body hasn't emptied itself from the other end. Topsy came by to see how the old longneck was doing.

"How are you feeling?" Topsy asked.

"Not good; my stomach has been acting up and I feel very hot," Grandpa moaned.

Topsy nodded.

"I'm just glad about one thing," Grandpa added.

"That you don't have the shits?" Topsy asked.

"To put it bluntly; yes, I'm glad I don't have to put up with that crap," Grandpa answered.

Topsy nodded.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot and Cera came across Angus eating some tree sweets near the Secret Caverns. They decided to pay him a visit; he of course smiled happily as they walked up to him.

"How are you doing?" Littlefoot wondered.

"Fine, I guess; but, your grandpa is in bad shape," Angus answered.

"Oh; how is Grandma doing?" Littlefoot asked.

"She's okay; but, her fever hasn't gone away yet; and her appetite hasn't returned," Angus explained.

Littlefoot frowned.

"But; she's a tough, old gal; after all, she's survived many hardships during her youth," Angus assured him.

Littlefoot smiled.

"I'm glad she's on the mend; but, I can't help but worry about Grandpa," Littlefoot admitted.

Back at the nest, Grandpa had lost consciousness due to the heat; Topsy placed a paw on his friend's head; he was really burning up now. After that, he gathered as many tree stars he could into his mouth and rushed over to wet them in a stream that was near the nest. He came back moments later and placed the wet tree stars on the longneck's head; desperate to cool him down. Grandpa had regained consciousness and noticed a dampness on his head; he was confused.

"Take it easy; your fever has gone up since this morning; the tree stars are there to help cool you down," Topsy told him.

"Everything hurts; why couldn't have this been a head cold?" Grandpa wondered.

Topsy sighed and shook his head. He hated seeing the longneck in pain and tried to make him feel better.

"There's nothing fun about a head cold; but, I understand what you're talking about," Topsy claimed.

Grandpa nodded.

A few days later, Grandma was finally back to normal. She has decided to meet the herd for breakfast at the Feeding Grounds. Topsy came up to her and asked how she was doing.

"I feel much better," Grandma said.

Topsy nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that; but, it appears that Kenneth has taken a turn for the worse; I was just at the nest and saw that he was throwing up blood; I guess it's from too much vomiting for the last three days; Angus is at the nest with him now," Topsy explained.

Grandma frowned.

"Don't worry; he'll pull through," Topsy tried to assure her.

Grandma smiled and nuzzled the threehorn.

Moments later, they all started eating; however, Topsy only had a small portion of tree stars, one tree sweet and a handful of sweet bubbles. He didn't really have an appetite; but, he still decided to get something in his stomach.

As the day went on, Topsy was beginning to feel sick. His stomach was upset; he assumed that it might have been something he ate. However, a dizzy spell had overcome him; which made him have to sit down. Soon enough, he began to shiver and shake; Angus just had to be in the area and wandered over to the threehorn.

"Looks like you're getting sick as well; I saw that you didn't grab full portions of tree stars, tree sweets and sweet bubbles; even a youngster could eat more than what you did today," Angus replied.

Topsy looked up at the longneck and sighed.

"I don't feel good," Topsy claimed.

Angus nodded and briefly examined him.

"Yep, you're definitely sick; the Healer Clearing isn't too far; it's closer to where we are than your nest, that's for sure," Angus told him.

Topsy nodded.

He resigned himself to the fact that he won't be up and around for a while and allowed Angus to escort him to the Healer Clearing. In the back of his mind, he was glad to have people who care about him.


	16. Chapter 16

On the way back to the Healer Clearing, Topsy began to feel nauseous. The dizziness was also overwhelming; he felt like the whole world was spinning. Angus lowered his head so he was eye level with Topsy.

"I feel awful; hopefully I won't have to empty myself from both ends at the same time; and I'm not talking about urination," Topsy told him.

"Shit happens, Topsy," Angus responded.

Topsy nodded.

His stomach started making all these weird noises; unfortunately; it didn't give him enough time to get to a relief spot before throwing up what little breakfast he ate. His face was red; not just from the high temperature; but, from embarrassment of Angus seeing him throw up. However, the green longneck didn't seem to be bothered by it; he seemed to be concerned for him and tried to cheer him up.

"Sorry you had to see that," Topsy admitted.

Angus shook his head.

"Don't worry about it; I've thrown up in front of others before," Angus assured him.

Topsy nodded.

"I'm just glad that Kosh didn't see this happen; he'd never let me live this down if he witnessed me throwing up," Topsy claimed.

Angus nodded.

Moments later, Topsy cleaned up the vomit and disposed of the leaves. Despite his dizziness, doing simple tasks wasn't impossible for him. He was glad about that, too; since, he hated lying around and feeling useless. After that, he found a small watering hole near the Clearing and took a drink to get rid of the bitter after taste in his mouth. Once he quenched his thirst, he wandered over to a spot on the ground and made himself comfortable.

Meanwhile, Grandma wandered over to the nest to see how Grandpa was doing. The sick longneck looked up at his mate with tired eyes; his face looks like he has aged twenty years in three days.

"How are you feeling?" Grandma asked.

"Awful; I'm just glad you feel better," Grandpa admitted.

Grandma smiled and nuzzled him.

"I haven't seen Topsy in a while; do you know how he's doing?" Grandpa asked.

"Well; he looked a bit under the weather; I saw that the portions of sweet bubbles, tree sweets and tree stars he gathered for himself were barely enough to satisfy a growing youngster; I'm afraid the illness has gotten to him; I'm sure Angus is with him now," Grandma explained.

Grandpa groaned.

"You're not gonna get sick again, are you?" Grandma wondered.

"I don't think so; my stomach muscles are achy, that's all; there's nothing left for my body to get rid of; unless I try to eat again," Grandpa answered.

Grandma nodded. She noticed that Grandpa started shivering again. The old female placed her right forepaw on her mate's head; it felt like she touched something that was on fire. After that, she gathered some tree stars and wet them in the watering hole nearby. Then, she placed them on her mate's head, desperate to cool him down. After a few moments, she gathered some healing flowers that were near the Thundering Falls and came back to the nest and placed them on the ground.

"What are these for?" Grandpa asked.

"These will help to speed up the healing process; you've been sick for a few days and need some relief," Grandma stated.

"I've already gotten some relief now that I haven't thrown up since breakfast," Grandpa told her.

"True; but, you still have a high fever and just placing wet tree stars on your head isn't gonna cut it; I'm positive you'll be able to keep the flowers down; they're supposed to be easy on the stomach while fast acting on reducing a fever; Angus has taken those flowers for illness during his youth; he used to get sick a lot; that explains why he never seems to get sick, now," Grandma explained.

Back at the Clearing, Angus looked over at Topsy while he was napping. Soon enough, his nose felt tickly; he let out a sneeze. Within moments, Amos appeared along with Mr. Thicknose and Otto when they heard the sneeze.

"Excuse me," Angus said, his voice was hoarse.

"Why'd you say that? You didn't burp or fart," Otto stated.

"I thought it was the polite thing to do; that's what I was taught, anyway; by the way, Topsy is sick, too," Angus responded.

The other Healers looked over at the sick threehorn and sighed.

"You don't look so good either," Amos pointed out.

Angus just shrugged.

"I'll be fine; it's just the sniffles," Angus assured them.

"Angus..." Amos said firmly.

The longneck sighed and laid down. Amos walked over to examine him; after that, he faced his twin with a worried expression on his face.

"You're sick, too; are you nauseated at all?" Amos wondered.

"No; just a head cold; and a sore throat," Angus answered.

Amos nodded.

Meanwhile, Grandpa had tried to eat the healing flowers. Luckily for him, they haven't come back up yet. After that, he decided to try and get some sleep so the flowers could start working.


	17. Chapter 17

Over the course of a few days, Topsy began to feel better. Although, his meals were limited to just tree stars; and he was able to return to his nest. However, Angus' condition got worse; he has now contracted pneumonia. Despite the illness now taking its toll on Angus, Grandpa Longneck was now back to normal. He was glad to finally be on his feet again. He visited Topsy at his nest; the old longneck was worried that Topsy was going to be in a very bad state; when Topsy told him about Angus, he was very worried.

"I'm just glad you're feeling better; at least well enough to eat," Grandpa commented.

Topsy nodded.

"Thanks; I'm glad too; although, I can't have a full meal until I regain all my strength; I still felt too weak to walk; so, I asked Amos to carry me here on his back," Topsy explained.

Grandpa nodded.

"I just hope Angus gets better; and hopefully that Amos, Otto and Mr. Thicknose don't catch the illness," Grandpa admitted.

Topsy nodded.

Meanwhile at the Clearing, Angus was breathing heavily; he was also coughing up blood. Grandma was standing beside Amos while trying to comfort him. Amos had his forehead pressed up against the old female's neck, crying his eyes out. His twin brother was gravely ill; he along with Otto and Mr. Thicknose did all they could to cure him of the disease; but, his body was shutting down. Grandma felt bad about surviving despite being 13 years older than Angus and Amos. However, the twins didn't want their only sister to die; she was like a second caretaker to them during their youth even while she had her own

group of friends and they never went too far away from their mother.

"Amos, you're a great brother; you did all you could; but, there are times when the Great Beyond has something planned," Grandma said, tears now stinging in her eyes.

"Yeah, but; why Angus?" Amos asked.

"I have no idea; but, the Great Beyond is mysterious; even moreso than the Mysterious Beyond," Grandma told him.

Amos wiped away his tears before looking up at the female and giving her a weak smile.

"I see so much of Mother in you; same with Angus; that's why I always thought of you two being my favorite siblings," Amos commented.

Grandma chuckled and nuzzled the depressed male.

"Now you'll know how Topsy feels," Grandma said.

Amos sighed.

Later that day, Angus' breathing was very shallow; Topsy had gathered enough energy to come and say goodbye. He had no idea that Angus' time was almost up; Grandpa had decided to come pay his respects to his dying brother-in-law; and also to help Topsy back to the nest if he's unable to get back there by himself. However, luck was not on their side; Angus has already died before they arrived.

"What? I never got to properly thank him for looking after me the first day I got sick," Topsy growled.

He continued his rant in the Sharptooth language while walking back and forth. If only they had more time to say goodbye; Grandpa turned his head and saw that Topsy used up all of his energy and collapsed. Grandpa shook his head and managed to get Topsy to wake up; then, he helped him to his feet and back to the nest; the threehorn was still running a slight fever; and yet, all this getting worked up might cause him to suffer a relapse. By the time they got to the nest, Topsy managed to make it back to his sleeping spot and laid down. He was panting a bit; and some sweat was visible on his face; Grandpa had suspected that Topsy was suffering a relapse the moment he started panting. He pulled a tree star from a tree and filled it with water from a nearby watering hole; then, he set it down next to Topsy. The threehorn gratefully started lapping up the water; it felt good going down his throat.

"Thanks; sorry about-"

"I understand; Angus was a very nice longneck; and I guess not getting the chance to say goodbye to him must have been tough; it was tough for me," Grandpa explained.

Topsy nodded.

"I'd like some time alone if you don't mind," Topsy said.

Grandpa nodded and left the nesting area.


	18. Chapter 18

Nothing seemed to be going right; with all the residents planning Angus' funeral the day after his death, just the death alone was hard on Amos. The old longneck was sulking in the Healer Clearing; Topsy had decided to go see if he was okay. Amos felt a light jab in his side by Topsy's paw; he then turned his head to look at the threehorn.

"Just so you know, Amos; I know how you feel; I lost my identical twin brother two days after me, him and my sisters turned 6; it was also the same day my own father started becoming abusive towards me," Topsy explained.

Amos said nothing; he was still too choked up since the memory of Angus dying in front of him was on a continuous loop. The thought of a parent beating their child because of an accidental death was too much for him to bear.

"You don't have to say anything; I could tell that you're upset by the look on your face," Topsy added.

Amos nodded as the unshed tears began to stream down his face and onto the ground.

Meanwhile at the Thundering Falls, the herd gathered around and wondered where Amos and Topsy were.

"I wondered what's taking those two; maybe Amos killed himself," Kosh sneered.

"Kosh; how about you do us and yourself a favor and keep your big mouth shut," Grandma snarled.

The pink clubtail walked away while grumbling under his breath.

"Jeez; who pooped in her tree stars?" Kosh hissed.

Once Kosh was out of ear shot, Grandma's brother Miles spoke up.

"What an ASS!" Miles exclaimed.

"Yeah; Angus just died yesterday; and yet he had the nerve to say something like that about Amos," Grandma added.

Back at the Clearing, Amos was finally able to talk.

"I don't understand how the illness killed him; he was always very healthy; even well into old age," Amos explained.

Topsy nodded.

"Illnesses can kill you at any age; there are certain strands of viruses that can be fatal," Topsy told him.

Amos sighed.

"I imagine that Angus has met up with your mother by now; it has been since yesterday," Topsy added.

"I think so, too; thanks for trying to cheer me up," Amos admitted.

"No problem; that's what friends are for," Topsy claimed.

Once the bright circle was just about to set, all the residents were crowded around the grave. Angus' body was covered with leaves; Mr. Thicknose was set to deliver the eulogy; but, Amos has decided that he wanted to do it this time to give him a break. Mr. Thicknose gladly stepped aside and allowed for Amos to step up to the grave.

"Tonight, we say goodbye to a very good Healer; he was an all around good herd member; and my favorite brother-"

"What does that make me? Sharptooth dung!" Miles interrupted.

The black longneck was interrupted when Grandma smacked him upside the head with her tail.

"What was that for?" Miles demanded.

"That was for interrupting Amos during the eulogy, you dumbass; sorry about that, Amos, you can continue," Grandma said.

"Thank you; now, what was I saying? Oh yeah; before this dumbass interrupted me, I was commenting about how good of a brother that Angus was to me and what a nice longneck he was," Amos continued, then stuck his tongue out at Miles.

Miles stuck his tongue out at Amos in retaliation. Topsy could be heard snickering in the background after Miles had been slapped. After a few words from each herd member, the hole was filled up; Amos requested some time alone at Angus' grave. Amos looked down at the grave in sadness; a stray tear fell down his face and onto the dirt. Then, he looked up at the sky and saw a cloud forming a shape of Angus' head and he was smiling. That gave the grieving longneck some relief knowing that he's no longer in pain and has reunited with family members who have died.


	19. Chapter 19

Amos was still mad at Miles for acting like a child during Angus' funeral. However, due to their age difference, the black longneck felt it was offensive to have Amos point out the things he's done wrong. So, Amos decided to consult with the old female longneck about Miles' behavior.

"I can't believe that asshole; ugh! Every freaking time I try to give him advice or point out his flaws or express how annoyed I get by his actions, he just shrugs me off like what I say doesn't matter just because I'm younger than he is; just because I'm the baby of the family; and he acts more childish than I ever did," Amos snarled.

Grandma nodded and nuzzled Amos' neck with her head. The younger male returned the gesture.

Meanwhile at the Thundering Falls, Grandpa was noticing that Shadow was not his usual talkative self; he was normally the first one to start a conversation. Instead, he looked like he was depressed; however, he would eventually bounce back like he always did during his younger years and only a month after Connie died. Shadow was lying down on his stomach while looking into the watering hole at his reflection; the image changed to look like Angus. His eyes were glazing over with unshed tears; he managed to hold his emotions in during the funeral; however, after a few moments, he buried his head in his forepaws and started crying. The others decided it was best to not bother him right now.

A little while later, Angus showed up near Shadow. The green longneck, in his ghost form began to speak.

"Shadow; don't cry for me; I'm no longer in pain and I've reunited with Mother," Angus said.

The white longneck looked up from his forepaws at his deceased brother.

"I miss you; Amos seems to be doing okay; but, I think he's just trying to be strong for the others; Miles always told him that a grown male crying means that he's a weakling," Shadow explained.

"Shows how much he knows; I had more brains on the tip of my tail than he has in his whole body; plus the power to think about what I say before I say it; Miles is a blabber mouth and an asshole; and he condescends to younger males and females," Angus responded.

Shadow nodded.

"This is why I never really liked Miles or Kiefer that much; they've always condescended to me and Amos," Angus claimed.

Shadow nodded.

"Well, I gotta go; hope to see you again soon," Angus stated.

When Angus disappeared moments later, Shadow began to feel happy again. All he needed to stop feeling sad was the appearance of Angus in his ghost form. A little while later, he decided to visit various members of the herd; they were all surprised by this sudden change in emotion; however, they were glad that Shadow didn't seem to be as sad as he was a while ago.

"I know this may seem far fetched; but, Angus came to me from the Great Beyond and told me that he has reunited with Mother," Shadow stated.

"What a load of crap; the dead can't talk to the living; no wonder Father always favored me over you; since-"

*WHACK*

"What the fu-"

*WHACK*

"Miles! Not in front of the kids," Grandma hissed.

"Dude just got bitch-slapped," Kosh remarked.

Just then, Amos sat down on Kosh's head for that bitch slap remark. Topsy let out a howl of laughter; same with Grandma; she felt better that Amos stood up for her by sitting down on Kosh. Topsy was still trying to catch his breath from laughing; luckily for him, he didn't need to worry about wetting himself since he'd already gone to a relief spot beforehand. Soon enough, Shadow started where he left off before he was interrupted by Miles. Kosh was struggling underneath Amos' butt as the green longneck farted on him; the pink clubtail was flailing his arms and legs in hopes of getting Amos to stand up. Amos did stand up moments later and confronted Kosh.

"Nobody; and I mean NOBODY talks about my sister like that; now you and Miles get lost," Amos sneered.

Soon enough, Miles and Kosh walked away. Amos felt proud of himself.

"As I was saying; Angus is no longer in pain; he couldn't stay long; rules for the Great Beyond apply and you only have a few minutes before you disappear," Shadow continued.

The herd smiled.

"By the way, thanks for sticking up for me," Grandma told him.

"You'd do the same for me; still, it felt good coming down hard on Kosh; he had no right to say that about you," Amos claimed.

Grandma smiled.

Everything was finally looking up; while Angus and the other deceased herd members were looking down.


	20. Chapter 20

"Mother, if only you were here; Miles has been behaving rather rudely lately; especially during Angus' funeral; *sigh*," Grandma said while looking up at the sky.

The old female decided to try and get in touch with her mother just hours after Shadow's experience with seeing Angus' ghost.

Just then, Grandma saw the ghostly figure of her mother coming down from the sky.

"I heard you calling for me; and I have seen how Miles has been acting; how's everything here, besides dealing with Angus' death?" Connie wondered.

"Mr. Thicknose is getting on in years; he's been having trouble getting up in the morning; I sure hope it's just problems in his joints; we can't afford another death right now," Grandma explained.

"I understand; but, it's just a part of the Circle of Life," Connie said.

Grandma nodded.

"Anyway; I got to get going, now; rules of the Great Beyond apply no matter the age at the time of death; maybe we'll see each other again soon," Connie added before she disappeared.

Grandma got lost in her thoughts and didn't even see Grandpa come up from behind her. She gasped and turned around.

"Who were you talking to?" Grandpa asked.

"I was talking to my mother; as it turns out, she was aware of Miles' behavior for the last while," Grandma answered.

Grandpa nodded.

"I didn't even see you come up; you startled me," Grandma claimed.

"Sorry about that; I didn't think you'd be easily startled tonight," Grandpa admitted.

"Don't worry about it; lets get some sleep, I'm tired," Grandma responded.

The next morning, there was only four hours until the bright circle would come up over the horizon. Mr. Thicknose couldn't get back to sleep for some reason; and his joints were aching more than usual. Otto was sleeping nearby and was snoring up a storm; however, the old guy didn't have the heart to wake him up since he looked peaceful. After a few moments of trying to get back to sleep Mr. Thicknose forced himself to his feet and stretched. A growl escaped his throat since he was stiff and sore. He had decided that a late night walk might loosen up his achy joints.

Meanwhile on the walk, he found himself over by Topsy's nest. The threehorn was sleeping peacefully; although, his peaceful sleep was interrupted when Mr. Thicknose collapsed. Topsy was suddenly wide awake and looked over at the still form of Mr. Thicknose. He stood up and wandered over to the old guy. His breathing was unsteady; almost as if just a walk was enough to take all of his energy. Topsy nudged Mr. Thicknose with his head; the old guy regained consciousness and shook his head of the dizziness.

"Goodness, Thicknose; you aren't looking well," Topsy pointed out.

"Gee, thanks; you really know how to make a guy feel good about himself," Mr. Thicknose sneered.

Topsy was surprised at Mr. Thicknose's remark; he wasn't normally sarcastic.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't nice of me; when you get to be my age, it takes all you have just to get up in the morning," Mr. Thicknose continued.

Topsy nodded.

"Are you feeling unwell, or are you just tired?" Topsy wondered.

The elder just sighed and rested his chin on his paws.

"I'm okay," Mr. Thicknose claimed.

"Are you sure? I heard you collapse just a few minutes ago; anyone who faints for no reason has got to be feeling unwell," Topsy told him.

Mr. Thicknose shrugged his shoulders.

"Besides; you're looking kind of sickly," Topsy continued.

Mr. Thicknose couldn't deny it anymore; since Topsy could see through his attempts to hide his discomfort. When he was a youngster, he was able to work through any illness with the exception of stomach ailments; which would cause him loss of appetite; among other things.

"You may not believe this; but, up until I was your age, I could withstand any illness and just go to bed early at night; but, with the way my belly is feeling right now...yeah; and every muscle in my body is aching," Mr. Thicknose explained.

"I'm not gonna send you out in your condition; feel free to stay here for the rest of the night; I'll let Otto know what's going on with you in the morning," Topsy said.

Just then, both males were fast asleep again. Within the next hour, Mr. Thicknose was feeling chilled to the bone; even though the trees were still. All of a sudden, he began to sweat; as if that wasn't bad enough, he was unable to sleep and he was incredibly dizzy.

"*sigh* Three hours until the bright circle comes up; oh boy," Mr. Thicknose muttered.

Once the bright circle came over the horizon, Mr. Thicknose was still tired. However, he forced himself to his feet. He looked up and saw that Topsy had arrived with Otto.

"Thicknose; you look terrible," Otto pointed out.

"I know; what all did Topsy tell you of my condition?" Mr. Thicknose wondered.

"Aching muscles and an upset stomach; that's about it," Otto answered.

When Otto noticed that Mr. Thicknose was shivering, he shook his head. Just then, Mr. Thicknose felt Otto's paw on his forehead; and yet, he didn't bat it away in annoyance and said that he could take care of himself.

"He forgot to mention that I passed out, too," Mr. Thicknose remarked.

"Yeah; and I wasn't gonna send him back to the Healer Clearing last night; I figure you were gonna come get him," Topsy admitted.

Otto sighed.

Soon enough, both of the Healers made their way back to the Clearing. Topsy sighed; even if he and Mr. Thicknose weren't best friends, he still hoped that he would feel better soon.


	21. Chapter 21

Mr. Thicknose was now back at the Healer Clearing and trying to sleep. However, his stomach pain is making it hard for him to relax. To top it off, his body was covered in sweat and he was shivering. Dinah had insisted she look in on him once in a while since Otto and Amos were much older; but, still younger than Mr. Thicknose. However, she still didn't want them to get sick while Mr. Thicknose is sick.

Meanwhile at the Thundering Falls, Littlefoot and Cera were informed that Mr. Thicknose is sick. Topsy had explained that he started experiencing the symptoms the previous night.

"Anyway, I found him at my nest last night and I didn't have the heart to send him away; so, I went out this morning to fetch Otto to come and get him," Topsy said.

The couple nodded.

"I know you and Mr. Thicknose were never best friends; but, you were still sympathetic towards him," Cera stated.

"Yeah," Topsy responded.

Back at the Healer Clearing, Dinah was checking up on Mr. Thicknose. The elder was in a worse state than he was in the morning; his eyes had dark circles around them due to lack of sleep and he couldn't eat anything without his body rejecting it. Luckily for him, he was able to drink liquids; at least, he would stay hydrated long enough for his body to heal easily.

"How do you feel?" Dinah asked.

"Terrible," Mr. Thicknose mumbled.

Dinah laid her paw on the elder's forehead and pulled it back in alarm.

"Goodness! You're burning up," Dinah exclaimed.

Then, she gathered some flowers from a bush and extracted the liquid from it onto a tree star. After that, she fed the medicine to Mr. Thicknose. Soon enough, she filled a tree star with water and set it beside him and gathered a few wet tree stars and placed them on his forehead.

Meanwhile near the Tall Trees, the young ones were out and came across Grandpa Longneck eating from a tree. The longneck stopped eating up on seeing his great-great granddaughter Skye with her girlfriend Alba along with Alba's sister Blanche.

"How are you three doing?" Grandpa asked.

"We're just fine; anyway, we heard that Mr. Thicknose is sick," Skye responded.

Grandpa nodded.

"Yes; we're all worried about him; I was over by the Clearing a while ago and saw that Dinah was tending to him; and to think she used to be a bundle of energy; now, she's a nurturing threehorn," Grandpa explained.

Skye smiled.

Meanwhile in another part of the Great Valley, Kosh was still sleeping. Even though it was the middle of the day, he just didn't have the appetite to eat anything. Not even sweet bubbles seemed to be tasty enough for him to eat; and they're his favorite food. A sick feeling came over him as he jolted out of sleep. When he saw Topsy coming by, he called him over; the threehorn wandered over to face him.

"Could you do me a favor and fetch Mr. Thicknose for me?" Kosh asked.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news; but, Mr. Thicknose is sick; looks like you and him have caught the same illness," Topsy explained.

Kosh groaned.

"If not Mr. Thicknose, maybe you could send for Amos, Otto or Dinah; I don't really care; all I know is that I feel sick and I need to see a Healer," Kosh claimed.

Topsy got a close look at Kosh's facial features; the skin on his face is looking rather pale; and sweat droplets were covering his head and body as well. Soon enough, the clubtail grabbed his head in pain.

"Ohhhhh, my head!" Kosh growled.

Topsy may not have been best friends with Kosh; but, he still hated to see a herd member in pain. Upon seeing Kosh shiver, Topsy felt his forehead.

"You've got a fever; Mr. Thicknose is at the Healer Clearing; maybe he'd like some company," Topsy said.

Soon enough, Kosh got up on unsteady legs and Topsy helped him get to the Healer Clearing. Kosh was grateful deep down, even if he was too proud to admit it out loud.

"Thanks," Kosh commented.

"Just try not to make a habit out of this, all right?" Topsy requested.

Kosh nodded as the two males reached the Healer Clearing.


	22. Chapter 22

Kosh and Mr. Thicknose were curled up and shivering. The day seemed like it would never end; especially for them due to their severe stomach pains and high temperatures.

"How do you feel?" Kosh asked.

"I'll survive; but, my belly feels awful," Mr. Thicknose said.

"Yeah; mine feels awful, too," Kosh replied.

Mr. Thicknose nodded and sighed.

Throughout the day, the sick dinosaurs were being cared for by the healthy Healers; each of them were taking breaks in between. Even though Kosh was more partial to wanting to look after himself; he made an exception since he felt too sick and tired to even care. However, Mr. Thicknose didn't care if the Healer was male or female; all he cared about was for Kosh and himself to get better.

Meanwhile, Topsy was talking to Grandpa Longneck at the Thundering Falls.

"I hear that not only Mr. Thicknose is sick; but, Kosh is, too," Grandpa said.

"You got that right; Kosh has gotten the same virus as Mr. Thicknose; he's not my best friend; he's more like a frenemy; we still get on each other's nerves after all these years; but, I hate to see anybody in pain-pardon me, except my father; that lousy-"

"I get it; you don't like your father; I never really liked mine either; he was always discouraging me from playing with female longnecks who are older than me and other dinosaurs who aren't longnecks," Grandpa interrupted.

Just then, Amos came running towards the duo and caused Grandpa to fall flat on his stomach.

"What is with you, Amos? I just had a big meal," Grandpa exclaimed, standing back up.

Amos took a few minutes to recompose himself before responding.

"Sorry about that; Mr. Thicknose...has...taken...a t-t-turn...f-f-f-fo-for..." Amos was cut off by a steady stream of tears running down his face.

"Mr. Thicknose has what?" Grandpa asked.

"Amos was trying to tell us that Mr. Thicknose has taken a turn for the worse," Topsy replied.

Grandpa nodded.

Amos lowered his neck and turned his head and covered his face with his left forepaw. Grandpa was surprised that Amos lost all control of his emotions; since he always seemed to be the strongest out of all his brothers-in-law.

"Amos; I know that you like Mr. Thicknose; after all, he taught you everything he knew about healing when you were a youngster," Grandpa told him.

The younger longneck had stopped crying and dried his tears before before facing the other two males.

"I just don't want anyone else to die right now; I'm still not over Angus' death," Amos admitted.

Grandpa nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna take a nap; I'm pooped," Amos stated with a yawn.

"Hope you have a good nap; maybe we'll see you later," Grandpa claimed.

Amos nodded and went to find a quiet spot for himself to sleep. After Amos was out of earshot, Grandpa turned to look at Topsy.

"Maybe someone should keep an eye on him; he looks kind of sickly," Grandpa replied.

"He might just be tired; maybe a nap will do him some good; after all, he was up half the night tending to Mr. Thicknose and Kosh while Otto and Dinah were taking a break from their shifts; I'm sure Amos will let someone know if he starts feeling sick," Topsy assured him.

Grandpa sighed.


End file.
